


Pictures

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: "I'm horny and I have an idea," San says."What idea?" Mingi asks.





	Pictures

When San slips into Mingi and Jongho's shared room and is greeted by the sight of the rapper adorably pouting at his phone, he doesn't regret nearly begging Jongho to find another room to sleep in tonight. Mingi looks up when the door closes and frowns confused when he sees San. 

"Where's Jongho?" he asks. 

"He decided to slip into Yeosang's bed. I'm here to keep you company tonight." 

Mingi smiles then goes back to looking at his phone, ignoring San’s presence. San crosses the room and plops down next to the rapper, resting his head on Mingi’s thigh. Mingi still doesn't pay any attention to San, focused on the phone and the vocalist suddenly grabs his phone and throws it to the floor. San pushes himself up and kneels on the bed, grabbing Mingi’s shoulders. 

"San!" 

But San is already pushing Mingi back on the bed and lying over him. He didn't go through all the trouble to change rooms for the night only to be ignored. Mingi warps his arms around San's waist as San lays his body over his and braces his arms on either side of the rapper's head. 

"You could have just said you are horny," Mingi whines. 

"I'm horny and I have an idea," San says. 

"What idea?" Mingi asks.

"I want to take pictures when I fuck you."

Mingi laughs and San feels a little offended. It feels like he is being laughed at and he doesn't like that. Mingi squeezes San and leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, but he is still laughing and San feels annoyed but can’t help the fond smiles that stretches on his face.

"That's one wild idea," Mingi says. 

San knows that, even he considers it a wild idea. He is surprised that his brain came up with it too because taking pictures or filming his partner during sex wasn't something he though he wanted. That is until he saw the picture of Mingi, shirtless and lying on the floor of the practice room. San had forgotten about that moment, but as soon as he saw the picture his brain supplied him with similar images. Only those pictures were taken during much more intimate moments. 

"Why do you want to take pictures of me when we have sex?" Mingi asks. 

"Do I need a reason?" 

"No, but …" 

"So, can I?" San cuts him off. 

Mingi takes his time thinking about his answer, which drives San mad. He leans down and kisses under Mingi’s jaw and the rapper chuckles. He is impatient tonight and it feels like an eternity has passed before Mingi nods. San’s heart starts beating a little faster, suddenly feeing excited about tonight.

"Ok, sure."

San pushes himself up and kisses Mingi, who responds eagerly. They make out for a while, enjoying each other's presence. San bites Mingi's lip as the rapper arches into him, seeking some friction as his grip on San tightens. San kisses him again as he sits up, straddling Mingi's thighs, and slips his hand between them to cup the rapper through his sweatpants. Mingi moans and arches up as San rubs his hand over his crotch. 

"Who's the horny one now?" San asks amused. 

"It's your fault," Mingi says. 

"What, does the thought of me taking pictures turn you on that much?" Mingi nods. "Let's get you out of those clothes," San whispers. 

He gets off Mingi and takes off his shirt before going to the desk and opening the drawer where he knows Mingi keeps the lube. When he turns back to the bed, Mingi is already undressed and lying down on the mattress, smiling at him. San throws the bottle of lube next to Mingi then takes out a condom and his phone from his pocket and puts them on the bed. Once he is also naked, San climbs back on top of Mingi, straddling his hips. San smiles down at Mingi as he takes the lube bottle and puts it on the rapper’s chest.

“Prep yourself, I want to take pictures,” San says.

Mingi laughs as he grabs the bottle from his chest and opens it, coating his fingers with lube. San grabs his phone and unlocks it, opening the camera while Mingi starts fingering himself. San snaps the first picture when the rapper turns his head to the side to avoid his gaze. Another picture is snapped when Mingi arches his back. San feels Mingi’s erection rub against his ass so he reaches behind him with one hand and grazes his fingers over it, drawing a deep groan from the rapper.

“Gorgeous,” San whispers as he runs his free hand over Mingi’s chest.

The rapper moans and his back arches, erection rubbing against San again. Mingi keeps pumping his fingers in and out of himself as San takes more pictures then wraps his hand around the rapper’s throat gently. He squeezes, not hard enough to cut off air, but firm enough for Mingi to feel a slight pressure, and snaps more photos. Mingi rubs against him as his fingers start moving faster and San’s hand leaves the rapper’s throat to side over his chest.

San is torn between letting Mingi go on like this until he comes and stopping the rapper so he could fuck him. He snaps more pictures when Mingi throws his head back and moans loudly and wraps his free hand around himself. Mingi’s unoccupied hand, that had been gripping the sheets tightly until now, reaches behind San and pinches his butt. San nearly drops his phone in surprise and glares at Mingi, who only smiles widely up at the vocalist before wrapping his hand around himself.

“You’re mean,” San whines.

“Shut up,” Mingi says.

San licks his lips and snaps another picture while Mingi starts rubbing his hand over himself. San feels Mingi’s hand move and shivers almost every time it ghosts over the skin of his back. The vocalist closes his eyes and throws his head back as he starts moving his hand over himself. Mingi’s back arches and a deep moan slips past his lips, prompting San to look back at him. It’s not long before both of them are in a hurry to finish and the room fills with their breathy moans.

The hand holding the phone is shaking, but San keeps taking photos from time to time. Mingi tenses suddenly under him and San feels cum on his ass and back. He shivers as he comes as well, moaning Mingi’s name over and over as he milks himself dry. When he looks down he sees that Mingi’s chest and stomach are covered in cum. He snaps some pictures then locks his phone and tosses it on the bed.

“I’m tempted to keep these to myself,” San says.

“Who’s the mean one now?” Mingi laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
